Christmas Countdown
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Christmas Countdown! Stony, Natasha/Clint, Loki/Thor, and a hint of Science Bros.
1. Dec 1st

**Christmas Countdown**

**Note: This is a Christmas countdown, and I will be posting something each day (I hope!) and will start on December 1****st ****and go onto Christmas aka December 25****th****! Hopefully you like!**

**Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Christmas Countdown! Stony, Natasha/Clint, Loki/Thor, and a hint of Science Bros. **

**December 1****st****: **

**Christmas Don't Be Late**

_**AVENGERS **_

It was December 1st, and it seemed that Tony was getting into spirit. He knew that he hated Christmas- hated a lot to do with people but the thought of finally having some people to spend the time with, it just helped. He was listening to some music, as Steve helped him put some different things up.

"Why do we have to put things up _so _early, Steve?" Tony pouted, even though he was actually having fun. When he was a kid, his parents were never around to do the whole Christmas thing so he didn't know much about it. Oh well.

"Because it's now December! Why wouldn't we?" Steve said, looking over from what he was doing which was listening to some music. The blond placed the laptop which had _YouTube _on the screen. "Besides, when I was a kid, we always started putting stuff up way earlier. This was my favorite time of the year!"

Tony noticed how happy Steve looked, and that in itself made him smile. "Wow, I always thought you'd be like that. Christmas totally being your thing, but really Steve? Why now? We still have 25 days left!"

Steve turned to face him, and he looked a little sad. "When I was a young teen, maybe 13, I didn't want to spend time with my parents and get ready for Christmas. A few days later, my father died. He loved Christmas, and that year we never had Christmas. I never wanted it to be late again, and I wanted to make up for what I did." Steve explained. "It can't be late…" He murmured, turning to what he was doing.

The brunette now understood why. "Fine, it'll be okay Steve, Christmas will come."

The blonde turned and then smiled. "I know it will, and I'm very happy for that. Thank you for being there and listening to my sad awful story."

"I actually liked it, made Captain America seem more human." Tony bumped their hips together. "Just, cool it on the Christmas needs to be done _now_, 'Kay?"

"'Kay,"

And with that, Iron Man and Captain America enjoyed a movie which was _Alvin and the Chipmunks. _It put them both into the Spirit of Christmas.

**Review please! **

**Yes, short chapters but it's more like quick ones. Something to put you into the Christmas Spirit and I'm sure longer ones each time I update, Kay? REVIEW! **


	2. Dec 2nd

**December 2****nd****:**

**Last Christmas (by Ariana Grande) **

**AVENGERS **

Steve was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames dance. He was thinking about the last time he had spend Christmas in _his _times. He was thinking about how he had actually had went with Peggy. He was in love with her, and he had given her his heart for Christmas. Yet, she gave it away.

It broke poor Steve completely.

So, he sat alone in the room watching the fire dance. "Yo Cap!"

He turned, and he felt his cheeks turn red at the sight of Tony. "Hey Tony, how are you?"

"I'm just bored outta my mind, I mean Pep is bugging the crap outta me too. She says that I need to take a step up for myself, even if it means doing things like Eww work!" Tony made a face. It made Steve's heart race. "Anyway, how are you Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "Bored?"

Tony eyed him for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, well I'm going to see some kids who are major Iron Man fans. Wanna come?"

_With that smile? Can I even say no? _Steve wondered. He remembered what happened with Peggy but pushed it aside. He'd be okay. "Sure. I'd love to go, what time?"

"Right now,"

"'Kay,"

Steve got up, and then followed Tony out to get ready to go hang out with kids….and Tony.

~xXx~

When they finally met the kids, they seemed happy to see the two heroes. They were in a hospital, actually and it made Steve rethink about Tony. Was he actually like he first thought? Tony didn't seem selfish or anything like that, nothing like he seemed to.

Maybe, Christmas changed people.

"Iron Man! Captain America!" the two heroes turned, and found a girl with large hazel eyes. She then grinned widely, and Steve noticed that she seemed oddly pale. "I'm Carly; I can't believe you're here!"

Carly was a young girl, maybe 13 years old and she seemed oddly happy when she seemed so sick. Steve wasn't sure what that was all about. She then rushed up to hug Tony and Steve tightly. "Whoa," Tony muttered, and Steve thought that this had surprised them both.

Carly pulled back finally and wiped her eyes. "All I asked Santa for was to meet you two. You're my heroes! I know that I'm a weak little girl—"

Then, in entered a young who looked like Carly's mom. "Carly, what are you doing up?!" the woman shouted, storming over to the teen.

"I heard from the nurse that Iron Man and Captain America were here, I _needed _to see them!" Carly explained, with a light blush adding to her color of white.

Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "Honey, I know you want to meet them and I'm sure they're nice, but you're sick and the doctor said that you shouldn't be up."

Carly's eyes seemed to water as she went to hold onto Steve, and for a moment, Steve felt like maybe, Christmas was something else. Maybe nice again, even if Peggy had hurt him. "I'm sure Iron Man and I wouldn't mind going back to Carly's room, if that's okay with you ma'am." Steve said. He glanced at Tony who nodded. "We're here because Santa asked us to meet all our fans."

Her eyes brighten, and then Steve knew that what sick her mom was talking about was deadly. The poor kid. "Yay! Can they come mommy? Please?" Carly begged. She made her eyes widen in hope, and her mother sighed but nodded.

"Fine,"

"YAY!" shouted Carly happily.

"But you must stay in bed!"

~xXx~

Steve and Tony followed Carly and her mother to her room, and they found that the room was large- for many doctors and nurses to come and go as they needed. Carly lay down on the bed, and Steve noticed just how helpless she actually looked. _Man, what she has to go through every day. I wonder. _He wondered.

"Come sit by me!" Carly grinned.

Steve and Tony went over, taking sits beside the bed. "So tell us about yourself, Carly." Tony said, looking at the girl.

She nodded. "I'm 13 years old, and sadly I'm fighting Ovarian Cancer. But I know I'll be okay, since I finally got to meet you guys!" She smiled but it was a little sad. "I know I'm unlucky, but it doesn't matter. I'm happy. I have my mom, and even if my dad didn't want me, I know I'm still happy. I mean, who gets to say they get to meet their heroes?"

Steve didn't know what Ovarian Cancer was, but he wanted to know, but didn't ask.

Tony seemed to try and hide his frown, and it worked. Carly was still happy, and she kept talking about what she'd do once she was better. She wanted to become a nurse, and maybe a superhero on her down time. She talked about how she'd adopt kids since she knew that she could never have them. She said that she was in love, with a kid named Mackenzie.

Her eyes fogged over when she talked about her crush.

Steve never thought that one little girl who had so much wrong done to her, be so happy. He just smiled at her.

Finally, Tony and Steve said goodbye, saying they needed to talk to other kids, and Carly said that she wished them happiness. They wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Bye! I hope we can see each other again soon!" Carly had called to them, with a bright happy smile to her face.

Tony and Steve nodded, and then left the room, going to talk to other kids.

~xXx~

"Carly seems like a good kid, I wished that that never happened to her." Tony had said to Steve.

"I wish that nothing happened to those kids, they are all nice." Steve added for Tony, and he turned his attention to the front of the limo.

"You know, I'm gonna give a lot of money to Cancer research. Actually, mostly Ovarian Cancer, it seemed like her mom was having trouble taking it all in." Tony said, and then nodded, sending Pepper a text telling her what he had planned. She replied almost right away.

_Good, I was hoping you'd do something like that. Good job for you Tony. Why the change of heart/mind? –P_

_I met a girl with cancer, and she was the nicest kid I've ever met. She needs it. –T_

_Does this girl have a name? –P_

_Carly. –T_

_Nice name. Anyway, talk to you soon Tony bye –P_

_Bye –T_

The texts ended, and Tony turned to look at Steve with a smile. "Everything will work out for her, trust me."

"I do," Steve murmured. "I really do…"

**Review, please and thank you. More Stony soon! I just want to do a Thor/Loki moment, kay? BYE! **


	3. Dec 3rd

**December 3****rd****;**

Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Mariah Carey)

AVENGERS

Thor was busy running around like he was different. Loki had been thinking it was weird, and stared at his 'brother' oddly. Finally, he stopped his brother. "Thor, what are you doing, you idiot?" Loki asked. "Why are you rushing around the room like a chicken without a head?"

Thor gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about, brother? I am not a chicken and I do have my head."

"Then use it…" Loki muttered under his breath. "Why are you rushing around the room like a crazy person, Thor?" _Must use little words, he never had the brains between the two. _Loki thought to himself.

The blond made a noise and then grinned widely. "I am being good; Anthony told me that if I am not good, Santa will not give me gifts! He'll give me coal!" Thor explained like it was the easiest thing in the world. "And Anthony said it would be best to be good, because coal is awful. He said that Santa is checking his list twice, and if I'm on the wrong list, I will get nothing for Christmas."

The skinner male made a groan of a noise because his brother was _that _stupid. "Anthony told you about Santa? You know do that Santa isn't real; he is just a figure children of earth made up so they could get gifts. It is nothing real, _'brother'_."

He yet again, mocked the word.

Thor pouted. "Anthony said—"

"Who are you going to believe? Me or Anthony?" he spat the words out in anger almost.

"You, of course, brother," said Thor in reply.

Loki nodded. "That is what I thought,"

When Thor finally stopped, and plopped down beside Loki, Loki gave him a glare. "Now, why did you call me a chicken?" Thor asked yet again.

_Not again, why did I get stuck with this idiot? _Loki groaned under his breath as he turned to try and explain to Thor yet again, he was using a human saying.

**Review please? Another short chapter, but still, Thor and Loki moment, hehe awesome! :D Don't you think? **


	4. Dec 4th

**December 4****th****;**

**Frosty the Snowman**

**AVENGERS**

"Come on outside, Bruce! It snowed!"

Bruce grumbled, in a huge snowsuit, which was brown looking and his cheeks were rosy red. "Tony, I don't want to be outside. I have work—"

"Get your damn butt out here, _now _Bruce Banner!" Tony Stark was in a black jacket, black glove and had a hat on his head which was black. He was in faded jeans, and some boots. Bruce grumbled, as he went outside, and squeaked at the cold. "Come on Banner, it's not that bad!"

"I hate the snow," said Bruce calmly, but he glared at the other man. "Why don't you get Thor to go outside with you? Or Steve? They'd do it!"

Tony chuckled. "That's _why _I'm getting you to come outside!"

Bruce pouted, as Tony went over, pulling the smaller man towards the snow. He pulled them towards some deeper snow and chuckled. "Let's make a snowman."

"Why?" Bruce crossed his arms, glaring at the snow and Tony. "It's…..wet. I hate snow!"

Tony laughed as he pushed Bruce into the snow, and then smirked widely. "Play in the snow, Bruce."

Bruce shook his head. "There is nothing you can do to make me play in the snow."

"Oh really?" smirked Tony.

The shorter man nodded when…. "Man of Iron! Healer!" it was Thor who boomed happily. He was in his own bright red snowsuit, and jumped into the snow happily, grinning all the way. Thor looked at the two other men with a wide grin on his face that would put the Joker to shame. "Can you believe it?! The sky has thrown white stuff from the sky!"

Tony chuckled under his breath, muttering, "White stuff? Really?"

Bruce was picked up by Thor, who raced towards a pretty flat place. "Let us make a snowman!" it was actually Steve who shouted this, who was in a blue snowsuit.

The team of Steve, Thor and Tony made a snowman. Bruce mostly just pouted, but helped. By the end of the time, they had a snowman. "He looks like Frosty." Tony said.

"Yeah he does." Steve nodded.

Bruce came over and placed a top hat on his head. "Now he's frosty."

"How do _you _know who Frosty is, Bruce?!" the genus asked, shocked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you know who he is. I actually use to love playing in the snow— till some kids beat me up and almost killed me by putting my head in a snowman. I hated snow, and I stayed away from it. So that's my sad story as to why I hate the snow."

Thor then hugged him. "I have never seen snow before, but I must say, it would be a nice way to die."

"Thor!" Steve and Tony scolded him.

The blonde looked at them. "Yes?"

Steve and Tony glare at one another, before Bruce laughed. "Guys, it's okay. I needed this, so thank you, though I never want to play in the snow _ever again_!"

"Why?" asked all three men.

Bruce chuckled, "Because it's cold and besides, Tony you owe me a nice hot chocolate."

"Fine," Tony pouted. "Let's all get some hot chocolate- on me! And let's add some candy cane to it too, mom use to always make it that way."

The four Avengers went to get hot chocolate, leaving their Frosty the Snowman outside, where it seemed that it smiled. That day was a nice one, even if it was cold.

**Review! Up next, we'll have a Clint/Natasha chapter, whatcha think? :) **


	5. Dec 5th

**December 5****th**

**Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer **

**AVENGERS**

Natasha was sitting in the living room of the Tower, aka the Avenger Tower with some hot chocolate. She was bored, and Steve was around to watch a movie with, like she wanted to. She was just majorly bored. _What to do? What to do? _She wondered. Then, turning on some random show, she found that some kid's show was on.

"Hey leave that on!"

She turned to find Clint standing there. "You want to watch a _kid's _movie?"

"Yeah," said Clint, "I do!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm not stopping you,"

"Good," Clint plopped down beside her, and began to watch the movie with some popcorn in his lap. She watched him, and liked somewhat how his eyes lit up at some parts, and others he looked just like a kid. _Wow, what am I thinking? This is CLINT! _Nat thought with a rush of feelings. Clint kept watching the movie which was something she hadn't caught the name of. It was something to do with animals.

"Is this movie over yet?" She asked, glaring ever so slightly at him.

Clint rolled his eyes in reply. "No, it isn't. It's just getting to the good part so shut up!"

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest, and watched the movie. It looked old, that was sure and she knew Tony would throw a fit saying he didn't want to see old shit on his TV. She would laugh in her mind, smirking if she saw the genus's face. _Loser. _She thought. She watched the movie out of boredom. It was about a reindeer who was a _guy _whose name was Rudolph.

This Rudolph guy was getting mad fun of because of his red nose. "His nose isn't that bad, why are they scared of change?" Nat found herself saying, glaring at the other reindeer.

Clint looked at her like she had three heads. "They aren't _scared _of change, they just don't like it."

"In the end, they'll totally love it." Natasha murmured.

"Shut up!" Clint hissed, "You'll take away the magic of the movie!"

She chuckled under her breath and actually began to watch the movie. By the end, the popcorn was gone which made Nat roll her eyes. Clint was so into the movie, he didn't hear Steve enter the room. "Oh my Gosh, is that Rudolph the Red Nose reindeer?" Steve asked, a huge grin playing on his face.

"Yeah," Natasha mumbled.

Clint nodded, "And one of the best copies. Screw our time."

"Why?" Steve asked, plopping down beside Nat.

"'Cause the movies/shows back then actually had _meaning_. Now all our movies mean sex, drugs or love." He shivered.

Steve turned bright red and shouted at Clint to not say those kinds of words. Clint just shrugged, and Nat took his side.

The three began to watch the movie again….

~xXx~

"That was _amazing_!" Steve grinned as the movie finished, and the song began to play.

—_Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)._

_And if you ever saw it, (saw it), you would even say it glows._

_All of the other reindeer (reindeer),_

_Use to laugh and call him names!_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, _

_Santa came to say (in his underpants)!_

"_Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sled tonight?"_

_All of the Reindeer, shouted out with glee (yep-pee!)_

_You'll go down in history! —_

"One of the most stupid movies I have ever seen," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "It's bad."

"So?" Clint said, turning to her. "It's still a part of Christmas and besides, you got to spend time with _me_."

Natasha couldn't think of anything to reply with, Steve kinda just sat there awkwardly.

**REVIEW!**

**Up Next: **The Avengers pick out Secret Santa, who gets who?


	6. Dec 6th

**Sleigh Ride **

"Come on Tony, it can't be that bad! It's just a little ride!" It was Steve, calling at the billionaire who was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news.

"I don't want to go out, Cap. I'm happy here." Tony knew that once Steve had his mind on something, it stayed like that for till he got his way. "I'm okay, trust me. You go have fun, okay?"

Steve pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's one sleigh ride, Tony. Please? Just one….for me?" he begged.

"Fine," Tony grumbled, but did in fact, get up. So off they went.

~xXx~

Once they were actually, in the sleigh, Tony wanted to go home. He hated animals, okay that was a lie but he hated horses. They crept him out _a lot_. He had his arms crossed over his chest, as Steve told the man who was bringing them on the ride, to say it was okay to go.

Thor looked very happy, grinning widely as he spoke to Loki about a few things. Clint and Natasha were sitting by each other, pretty awkwardly. Bruce, well he was on the other side of Tony well Steve kept the other.

"What's the point of this?" Tony asked, causing the Avengers to look at him. "Can we just go home?"

"No!" shouted Steve, "We're here to have fun, _Anthony_ and I won't stand by to let you take that away from everyone. What's the matter with the horses?"

"They have their own brains," said Tony simply.

Steve, Clint and Natasha roll their eyes. "Really Tony, is that _really _the reason why you hate horses?" Nat asked, eyeing him.

Tony sighed. "It's nothing, really. I just never liked—"

"It's because of Howard, isn't it?"

Every one of the Avengers look at Steve with question in their eyes, other than Tony who seems to be a deer in front of a car, knowing his secret has been found out. "What? No! It has nothing to do with Howard…"

"Why do you call him _'Howard' _and not Dad, hmm?" Steve had seemed to have him boxed in. Tony was getting worried and nervous.

He laughed, "What? Oh my bad. I just call him Howard since he never liked me calling him Dad….said it wasn't respectful." Tony explained but also lied.

Steve crossed his arms. "Don't lie to us, we're your friends."

Thor nodded, "And we share poptarts together!"

Clint laughed. "Thor's right, Tony. We're friends,"

"Family is what Clint means," Natasha stepped in, in a way. "We're one big happy family."

Tony stared at them in shock, "Really?"

Everyone nodded.

Steve smiled at the brunette. "Yeah,"

Bruce chuckled, "Really? You're questioning us when we freaked out at the thought that maybe, you were dead? We care, Tony, like a lot. You're one of us now."

And from then on, Tony didn't mind sleigh rides with the Avengers.

**Sorry for the wait on this late chapter, I had a sleep over last night and so I didn't have time to write *pouts*. So here is something pretty random lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Dec 7th

**I'll be Home for Christmas: Bing Crosby**

**December 7****th**

Tony had been called in because Pepper couldn't handle something to do with the company so he had been called in. The Avengers weren't pleased, (mostly Steve actually) but they let him go. It wasn't Christmas break yet, so they let him go.

The brunette sat in an office when he knew that Steve was looking forward to cooking cookies, and he wished that he was at the tower. Pepper was going on about what was going on, but he felt like he wasn't going to be around. He grumbled as he sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be home for a long time which upset Steve a lot.

~xXx~

"How long will Tony be gone?" It was Steve, sitting on the phone talking to Happy, Tony's ex bodyguard.

"_I have no idea, Captain Rogers. I'm just doing my job, okay?" _Happy said, trying to explain to Steve what he was doing. _"I can tell him you called, if you'd like."_

Steve nodded as he sighed, staring down at his apron which was Iron Man's "suit" because Tony said he liked Steve wearing it. It placed some kind of claim on the man. "I would like that a lot, thank you Happy. Merry Christmas,"

"_You're welcome, Captain." _Happy said. _"I must let you go, so bye."_

"Bye," Steve whispered before the phone went dead.

Steve placed the phone down, and sighed when in entered Thor. "Why Captain, what are you doing here alone on this fine day?" Thor asked, staring at the other man.

"I _was _going to make cookies…" Steve said.

"Would you like me to help?" Thor asked, looking pretty hopeful.

Steve thought before he nodded, "Sure."

~xXx~

Once the cookies were finished, Thor and Steve were covered in cookie mix. They had had a fun time, laughing and just chatting— or as well as they could since Thor wasn't from Earth and Steve was out of time. Then, Bruce entered. "What happened in here? It looks like the Hulk happened!" Bruce said, making his own little joke.

Steve blushed as Thor grinned. "We made cookies!" Thor shouted, happily as he gave one to Bruce.

"Will I die?" Bruce teased, and the other two men looked hurt. So, Bruce ate it. "Wow, this is pretty good!"

Thor and Steve then grinned, saying thank you at the same time.

**Crappy chapter, but hey oh well! REVIEW! **

**Also, Tony won't be in the next few chapters because he's at work, okay? We might see some Thor/Steve but I don't know, maybe more Natasha/Steve, haha lol. ;) **

**What pairing would YOU like to see tomorrow? **


	8. Dec 18th

**Note: Okay hey guys, I know I promised updates everyday but let's get this out, I got way too busy and so I'm gonna time skip to this part in time. Okay? Sorry everyone!**

**Rascal Flatts: I'll be Home for Christmas**

**December 18th**

**~xXx~**

It had been 11 days since Tony had left. Steve felt lonely without the other man, without another thought, he called the remaining Avengers. Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce gathered around in the living room, giving Steve an odd look.

"We have to get the tree up soon, besides, we should go surprise Tony." Steve said, causing the others to look at one another. "He's a part of our family, he need to have him here."

Thor then nodded. "We do Steven, but how shall we get man of iron home?"

"A party,"

Everyone turned to find Rhodey standing there. Rhodey was Tony's best friend- aside from the Avengers and Pepper.

"A party!" grinned Clint.

"He can't stay away from the party scene, so it's your best bet," Rhodey explained. All the Avengers nodded.

~xXx~

With Tony, he was sitting in the meeting room looking pretty bored out of his mind. He tapped his finger on the table, wishing he could go home.

"Now Mr. Stark,"

He looked up at the call of his name. "Yes?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Tony shrugged, "I'd like to say we just forget about all this till after New Years. Everyone wants to be home for Christmas."

The old man nodded, but Pepper looked shocked. "Yes, we should," said the old man.

Tony smiled slightly as he nodded, but then in entered another rich man. It was Bruce Wayne. "Why hello Mr. Wayne." Said everyone other than Tony.

However Tony just chuckled, with a smug look. "Why Merry Christmas Bruce,"

"Merry Christmas Tony," Bruce replied as he chuckled, giving him a look of smugness as well. The other hero took his sit beside Tony, glancing at the old men around them. "So what's this about?"

Iron Man rolled his eyes, "They can't decide if they're going to let people be home for Christmas,"

"It's seems like an easy choice, what if it was them? Wouldn't they want to go home to their families?" Bruce Wayne asked, a look of actual surprise graced his face.

"You'd think," Tony muttered.

And so the meeting went on.

~xXx~

By the time the meeting was over, the night had graced the world and a little snow as well. Tony bowed his head as he sighed heavily. The lights of the holiday came quickly, causing the world to look like a nice place.

_If it was a real nice place, we'd be allowed to go home for Christmas. _He thought bitterly.

"Yo Tony, wait up!" Tony turned and found his dear friend Bruce Wayne chasing after him.

"Bruce?" Tony stared at his friend.

Bruce nodded before he chuckled. "You seem down,"

"I am, I have people I need to get home to," Tony explained.

Wayne eyed him for a moment. "You love them."

"That I do,"

"Who are they?"

"Rhodey, Steve, Bruce _Banner_, Thor and even Clint and Natasha." Explained Tony.

"Your Avengers," Bruce said and nodded, a small smirk gracing his family.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "They're my family."

"Then they better treat you well," Bruce said as he nodded before he stopped. "What about Pepper Potts? I thought you two had something going on."

Tony looked away. "I fell in love with someone else,"

"Who?" the other man looked worried, nervous.

"Steve Rogers," Tony then looked right in Bruce's eyes. "I love him. I don't care if others think I'm a playboy, I love him. _I love him! _And I don't think I'll ever find another person who I love so much."

Bruce patted his back. "Then go get him, screw the company. If someone says something against it, they'll deal with Batman."

Tony grinned and they shared an awkward hug. "Thank you Bruce,"

"You're welcome,"

"Why don't you come for Christmas at the Tower?"

"I'd love to,"

"See you then,"

And then, Tony and Bruce went their own ways. Bruce going back to Rachel well Tony went to catch the first flight back to New York… and back to Steve.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
